warriorsforestblood_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazelstar
Hazelstar is a calico she-cat with striking blue eyes''The Bloodpact'', ''allegiances. Unlike her brother, she has an Uskarnese spirit hiding inside her, although her spirit has since changed to become a Wandering Soul. She is the most respected of all the SunClan leaders, past or present. History Main Series [[The Bloodpact|''The Bloodpact]] W'hen we first see Hazelkit, she is being groomed by her mother before her apprentice ceremony. Her twin brother, Dewkit, is watching from behind Nightfang as Thistlekit rolls around on the nursery floor, trying to annoy them. Before Thistlekit can do anything, Mudstar calls a Clan meeting. He addresses the Clan on several matters, one such being the fact that Spiderstar had closed VineClan's borders. Right afterward, Mudstar names Hazelkit and Dewkit apprentices, with Sparrowcloud mentoring Hazelkit---who's now Hazelpaw---and Dewkit becomes Dewpaw, with Icewillow as his mentor. They are not allowed to go to see the territory afterward, as was promised by a very excited Sparrowcloud because their mother wants them to see the place where their younger brother, Woodkit, was buried. At this, Hazelpaw calls her mom a 'mouse-brained fly-eater', and her mother reacts...''harshly. ''Dewpaw shrugs away from his mother Quotes Trivia * Although one of SunClan's skills is catching fish, Hazelstar has stated many times that she does not like fish. ** Her Uskarn, Araminta, is rumored to be the reason she dislikes fish. * She was named Hazelsong after her grandmother, Deersong, who looked almost exactly like Hazelstar. ** The only difference was that Hazelstar had blue eyes. Deersong had green. * Her Uskarn, Araminta, is the only Uskarn in the series to be fully white. * She was given the prefix Hazel after the founding deputy, Hazelscar. * During her first moon as leader, the reason she rarely talked about her past was that she was still upset for two reasons. ** Those reasons are that: a) Dewfang is dead, and b) she's mad at StarClan for taking her brother! * Her apprenticeship story is loosely based on the story of a fictional character in two of Deerflame's historical fiction Quotev novels, The Grim Reaper's Language Arts, Pt. I and the sequel, ''The Grim Reaper's Arithmetic, Pt. II'' (the character is Marina Jakubowicz) * She is the most respected leader of SunClan, past or present, because of what she did during her moons as leader. ** She saved the Clan from Brightstar of FallenClan, who wanted to take revenge on her mother's Clan because she was not treated fairly while there as an apprentice. ** She saved the Clan from the dogs that eventually killed her mate and became SunClan's allies. (the pack is called Moonfang's Pack) * Because of her, Brightstar's kits didn't drown. It was also because of this that she discovered that she is Brightstar's step-sister. * Her eldest kit, Rainstorm, was originally named after Badgerstream.Fallen Thunder, chapter 10 * She dislikes frogs.Into the Storm, chapter 15 * She does not like being around Dovestrike. References Category:SunClan Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:StarClan